1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a keyboard unit and an electronic apparatus having a keyboard unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cell phone is known for which a user can check whether the cause of its failure is immersion in water. This cell phone includes a case, a circuit board which is accommodated in the case, keys which project through cuts of the case, and immersion labels for detecting water. The keys are elastic and assume a dome shape, and are fixed to the circuit board. The immersion labels are disposed between portions for fixing keys to the circuit board. Water-soluble ink is printed on the immersion labels. When an immersion label is exposed to water, the water-soluble ink blurs on the surface of the immersion label, which allows a user to recognize that the cell phone was immersed in water. It is disclosed by, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 10-254360.
Incidentally, keyboards provided in electronic apparatus such as portable computers employ keys that are different in structure from the keys of cell phones. That is, the keys of cell phones have a key top and a supporting unit that supports the key top in such a manner that the key top can move upward and downward. Desired information can be input to a portable computer by depressing key tops.
If the immersion label employed in the above conventional cell phone is applied to an electronic apparatus, water is detected when a considerable amount of water has entered the keyboard or the case. Water may not be detected when only a small amount water has entered it. Therefore, when, for example, an electronic apparatus or a keyboard has failed, it is difficult to judge whether or not the cause of the failure is immersion in water.
One embodiment of the invention provides a keyboard and an electronic apparatus capable of detecting water easily.